


Secrecy

by ficsofundertale



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU maybe??, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Blood Play, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear Play, Human Experimentation, Knotting, Major Plot, Mental Hospital, Nipple Play, Slow Burn, Smut, assigned monsters, looooots of plot, most of these tags are for later in the story, possible ptsd habits - freeform, secret support groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofundertale/pseuds/ficsofundertale
Summary: He knew you from the moment he was assigned to you, felt your broken soul pulse with a new light. He had two options to his mission and he could decide which he would do. He chose the first option. He was going to kill you





	1. It's normal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay uhhhh we, meaning me and ram have been plotting this for a while??? Yeah uhhh it literally came out of no where and developed into this huge plot worth thing of a Story. Lmfao
> 
> And we're super proudddddd af about it. And we hope you enjoy

You weren't crazy.

 

_You weren't._

 

You weren't as crazy as you seemed. You knew _he_ was real. They're wasn't a way that he couldn't be right? This wasn't the time to doubt yourself. He was and you believed that even though it was just a thought.

 

Said 'He' was a... being of sorts you could say. You've known him for years. Ever since you were 10 to be precise. And here you were, 19 going on 20 in the following two months.

 

By 'knowing him' you really mean seeing glimpses of him standing in corners or in the distance, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket, a scowl on his face (which seems to not have ever gone away in the past 9 years). It seems like every year he would get closer to you. Not relationship wise but in person.

 

You remembered when you first saw him. You had glimpsed... _something_ out the corner of your eye. As soon as you glanced he was gone, almost as if seeing a shadow figure except in full color.

 

He only started talking to you recently. A year ago today to be precise. You had been laying in your room. The after math of the mess finally fading and he had asked, in that deep rough voice of his, if you were okay. Let's just say you drifted off easily that night for once.

 

You over heard the doctors the other day. They're were standing in the hall next your room. They talked in hushed voices about your 'condition' and many others in the same place that you're forced to be in. Many people, so far as you know, have your said 'condition'. They, the supposed doctors, liked to call them your imaginary friends. And he didn't seem to friendly half the time so you technically wouldn't call him that.

 

They talked about upping your medicine to a higher dosage of something strong. And that's all you needed right now. The mess they gave you already shouldn't even be prescribed because you weren't crazy and a high, stronger dosage would fuck you up farther.

 

That all happened yesterday. And here you were, strapped to a table with several doctors standing over you. You caught a glimpse of him in the corner, the most worried and feral expression you've ever seen on... well anything. A doctor jammed a needle into your arm, the sharp pointed tip working its way into a thin vein disposed its liquids in you. Your fave cringed upwards and pained groan passing through your bared, clenched teeth. This dosage hurt. They always did but this.... this one was agony. The blood rushed through your ears along with the doctor standing above you telling you none too gentle to breathe normal and the snarl from the corner that was continuous. It panicked you. To many things happening at once and you sobbed, arching your back, your legs tensing and hands clenched in right fist.

 

"I-It _burns_!" You cry out to the ceiling above your face as you strain against the toes holding you to the table.

 

Another needle jammed into you, whatever was in it stopping the adrenaline rushing through your body. Tears coming to a steady flow, one you couldn't control, you shuttered. That shit worked fast whatever the jammed secondly into you.

 

"Damn... never seen anyone struggle that bad with this dosage. But then again this is ms._________ were talking about."

 

You wanted to squint at the doctor, to tell him you weren't some animal to experimented on. This was inhumane. How dare your parents, hell your therapist, for even mentioning this place.

 

"Should we unstrap her Dr. J. Paul?"

 

"No not yet—" you mentally cuss. "— not until we know she's calm enough." Under his breathe you faintly heard him say something about it knocking you out. Calm huh? You'd show them calm. You would fight the meds. No way were you going under.

 

"We're going to help you Ms._________. You'll be better soon." The teary eyed nurse followed out with the rest of them. Ha whatever, that nurse had always been the biggest baby you'd ever met.

 

"Help, my ass." You muttered into the now quiet room. You glanced over to the figure, — _who wasn't your fucking imagination thank you_ — receiving a soft chest rumble from the crippling look sent his way.

 

"Untie me?" You ask.

 

The figure just stood there. Looking at you with its arms crossed, contemplating if he would or shouldn't. Five minutes ticked by, and you broke eye contact, laying you head back against the cold metal table beneath you.

 

"You know, my back is really starting to hurt."

 

_"You know I can't release you."_

 

"Ah the devil it's self decides to speak. Welcome back from wherever you we stating off to." You glance back over. "Not that you were staring. It was more like glaring. You always do."

 

"..."

 

 

you received nothing for an answer.

 

 

"And back to no talking." You mutter.

 

If he wasn't going to talk you'd gladly do it for him. In a more snarky conversation with your self he would snarl and look the other direction having no intent to talk to you anymore. And you continued until it looked like he was ready to strangle something. Or strangle you, not like you wouldn't mind if he did. You chuckled that off.

 

You were left there for who knows how long, fighting the second injections will to knock you out. It was difficult. The moment you thought it would finally succeed in doing so you jerked awake, fighting harder by the minute to not go under. Wether it be out of fear or not, you did not like the fact about sleeping in this facility. And that explains your appearance; messy hair and pale skin. Top it all off with deep set bags under your eyes. All you knew was that there could be a possibility where you'd wake up covered in stitches, or worse, dismembered.

 

With your eyes closed again against your will, you felt a ghost of a hand slip down the side of you cheek, and as you squinted, you could see it was the him, faintly. Such a pathetic mess you must look to him, fighting the drugs with your shivering body, you didn't want to look weak in his eyes. Yet he cooed at you gently, running his talon like claws softly over and down your shoulders and back again.

 

_"Don't fight it sweetheart, go to sleep."_

 

It was funny, the creature was such a ferocious looking beast and there he was, cooing to you in the deep powerful tenor voice he had. It was actually really soothing, despite the fact that he intimidated you greatly. Not that you would let him see that. He'd more than likely use that to his advantage. You sighed when he murmured to again finally letting yourself slip completely.

 

 

Hah.

 

 

 

What a sap.


	2. Waiting for the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting. 
> 
> Waiting for the day you check out of this hell hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was originally planning to add possibly the whole day count down to this chapter but I was too eager to post... yeah. Expect two days in one next chapter And the chapter after that. Those should be super long. Like between 3000-4000 words each if not a little more. I'm not a fan of writing little and I know I promise first chapter for a longer second chapter but for plot sake it was either a super long 2nd and 3rd chapter and then a short 4th which would seem extremely screwy or the way I'm doing it now. Two short chapters and the rest long. Seems more logical right?
> 
> Anyways please enjoy this chapter!

**5 Days before release**

 

_"Snoring like that, s'gonna cause a sore throat. And you know what that means? More meds for you."_

 

"Hmgh stop." You snorted. "Wasn't even snoring, what're you talking about?" You tilt your head that was resting on your fist to look at him.

 

" _You were dosing off there."_ He leaned foreword and whispered. " _Left me the perfect opportunity to snap that pretty little neck of yours..."_

 

You snort again turning back to tuning out. Yesterday had been... something that's for sure. Or at least you thought the night had already past. You weren't sure, they wouldn't allow anything electronic in these rooms. You could ask him.... but then again no you rather not talk to him right now.

 

Though that seems like his intentions were to talk to you. Or more like threaten some more.

 

" _It's cute you think I won't. M'could break it like a tooth pick. Simple. "_

 

You ignore him.

 

" _If you keep ignoring me I just might have to take action and do something about that. "_

 

You continue to ignore him by changing the subject. "I wish they'd let me read something at least. This is more like a prison cell. Not that I would know of course, you know that don't you?"

 

Looks like he was gonna play your game as well and ignore you. Quite obvious that the two or you can't agree on a topic to talk about it. You weren't going to push. He was pretty scary looking. Not that you were afraid or anything, more like intimidated or something.

 

 _"What're you thinking about?"_ He asked a moment later.

 

"You." It was a simple answer that you didn't mean to let slip out but it did anyway. Had this been anyone else you probably would slapped a hand over your mouth and ran to hide your blushing face but even though you barely knew this creature personally though at the same time it seems like forever since you've known him.

 

" _Me huh? What about me?"_

 

"Hmm nothing much, just how I barely know you yet at the same time—"

 

_"You know me pretty well kiddo."_

 

You blink once with a small laugh. "You're funny even without making a joke. I don't know you. Not like anything. Hell I don't even know your name..."

 

_"You don't need to. It ain't non'yer business either."_

 

"That's fine. Not like you know mine either."

 

A beat of silence. More like a pregnant pause.

 

"...._________....."

 

"How is that even fair??" You throw your hands up giving him a glare. "Do not even answer that cause it's not!"

 

_"Heh, seems pretty fair to me."_

 

"Well it's not you... you—you creature thing... yeahhhh uh." You nervously look to the side away from his half lidded gaze he constantly had on you.

 

_"Should be pretty obvious what I am. I mean you've got one as well."_

 

"No, no I know what you look like but what are you?"

 

_"A monster."_

 

"Hah! Like hell I believe that! What do you think I am; four?" You laugh loudly, dramatic like. Like hell he was gonna try to trick you into thinking that. "Hahaha, you almost had me there heheheh...heh." You glance up.

 

 

 

"Wait.... you're serious aren't you." I wasn't even a question. Your laughter died down and a frown deeply set upon your face. He wasn't doing that cocky side smirk either. No his facial features were still and unmoving, his flat glare unwavering.

 

 

 _"Not scared of the monster under the bed are you kiddo? You're looking pretty pale..."_ he leaned in close to you, making a show of sniffing at you from the inch apart he was from your cheek. _"Afraid the big bad monster's gonna crawl out to get a bite of ya?"_

 

"H-Hey..."

 

 _"Hmmm? What's this? I've never seen you this tongue tied before..."_ it's true. Growing up you were always semi confident. Some days more so than others. You'd never back down from a challenge. But this... this was making you very nervous. He's never been this close to you before. Sure he's leaned in and what not but never this close... _"Mh hmhmhm. Your so close, I could easily slam you into the wall and break you—"_

 

"S-Shut up! Damn all you know how to do if fuckin—fuckin threaten me and it's honestly—mmmlph!"

 

 _"Woah, calm Dow—"_ he reached for your wrist.

 

"No! Don't _touch_ me! Let go of me!" You jerk backwards when he gripped your forearm in a vice.

 

He hissed a few cusses out at you, glaring even more, and tugged you into his lap with little struggle on his end and wrapped a sharp clawed hand around your mouth. _"Look who needs to be the one to shut the hell up! Do you want them to come in here and—"_

 

A knock on the door had the both of you freezing up tightly. It was silent for a long beat before the doors opened and in walked Dr. J Paul along with a few other nurses. You squinted, what did he want.

 

"_______ you know this is not the hour to be making a lot of noise.... I'm here to give you another dosage. The new schedule is... well rather intense. Every four hours either myself or a nurse will come in to give you another ah— dosage." You could clearly see the sweat forming in his forehead, and the smile he wore was obviously forced. Something was up but you wouldn't think too much about it, it's not like you could control any situation that goes on in this facility.

 

You watched as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and heard the monster behind you growl at the peachy, almost glowing liquid, and you felt him slightly tug you back but not enough to move you in front of the doctors for your and his protection. You both knew, if they saw you move without it being you moving, they'd surely do more than just medicine. Test after test and it would probably lead up to you being spiritually dissected to see what kind of demons you were carrying. You didn't want to think about.

 

"This may or may not be worse than the last dose we gave you..." he stepped closer making you jerk back against the monster against you.

 

"No.... don't." You held your hands out in hopes of keeping him at the distance he already was.

 

"You know we have to if you want to get better." J. Paul made a waving motion with his free hand and you felt the big guy, as you've decided to call him until you get his name, reluctantly move away from you while the three nurse came around to hold you down.

 

"Stop this isn't helping me..." your heart began beating faster the closer he got with the needle.

 

One of the nurses tugged down your hospital type shorts to your knees, restricting you even further from lashing out with your legs. This wasn't good. You didn't want this, you didn't sign up for this. You look helplessly to the side catching eyes with the big guy who looked away with guilt before stabbing pain raced down your dominant leg. You clenched your eyes shut, you wouldn't let them know the pain it brought or how body draining it was. It felt like it was sucking the life out of your body until finally it eased up until a dull throb.

 

You heard the doctor say something along the lines of 'only lasting' before it seemed like he cut off or more like you did. You faintly remember the nurses covering you up before you slept in totally drained exhaustion.

 

You woke up a few hours later, head resting on something hard while hard fingers ran though the tips of you hair. It was soothing but you weren't soothed. Panic settled over your chest speeding your breathing up.

 

"W-Wha... H—Wher—..." questions spill incomplete from your dry mouth. Tongue feeling impossibly big it practically choked you.

 

 _"You need to calm down. Here drink this,"_ he helped you sit up against the wall and you shakily took hold of the cup he didn't release bringing it to your lips. He helped you drink the cool water until the small cup was empty. _"I snuck out to get it."_

 

"How-w did you n-not g-get cau-ught..?" You coughed between talking, body still shaking.

 

" _Magic."_ The answer was simple but you didn't push for an actual answer.

 

"Oh.... duh." A beat of silence. "Mmmmmm'dont feel too good."

 

 _"Well yeah."_ He murmured. _"They have you a uh... high dosage than the last time. That stuff really sucks the energy out of ya." '_ Literally' he added mentally.

 

"Where does it... Why?" You look at him.

 

_"It takes it from you soul."_

 

"Soul??" You tilt your head. You grew up knowing about souls. Well what humans thought of as a soul that is. Something to do with how good or bad a person was. You voice this out to the monster.

 

_"It's... similar. Telling if a person is good or evil is part of it. But they are real if you're wondering."_

 

"Well... tell me more?"

 

 _"Maybe another time, your still... recovering? I dunno if you want to call it that or not..."_ He trailed off sending a glare to the wall across the room. _"He'll be back soon. With more that fuckin so called medicine."_ He wouldn't tell her, whether she figured it out by now or not, but something was obviously off.

 

"Oh? How... How long have I been out?" He watched as you nervously twiddled your thumbs, it was obvious you were nervous. He didn't blame you. He'd even be nervous.

 

_"Two, Three hours at tops."_

 

Man... you probably had probably only a little less than an hour until that doctor came back.

 

All the two of you could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if you read the beginning notes you know what the plan is. Expect an update soon like possibly by the weekend if not that Monday or tuesday
> 
> Check out my Tumblr! Ficsofuntdertale.tumblr.com 
> 
> Beware I reblog a lot of funny (what I find funny) things. It's NSFW also so please no one under 18! (You shouldn't be reading this story anyway. The smut probably, more than likely, won't be skipable)


	3. Day after Day; Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wait patiently for it to pass and get sick in the mean time for doing something stupid. Questions get asked and some answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wow I apologize for the horribly late update. Updates might be spaced out for months from now on you guys. I apologize but I'm kinda in a bit of writers block. Like I have 0 ideas for anything. I'm just blank. 
> 
> But
> 
> Here's almost 4000 words of /something/ idk.

**4 Days left**

  
...

 

Waiting per say, was something you weren't good at. You paced back and forth for hours, waiting for your next dosage. The big guy wasn't around, not that you were surprised or anything. He had the tendency to run off, but you knew he was always close. Not that he could leave completely. He could only go so far before some invisible force stopped him from going, or either that if he continued he would get flung backwards. You remember seeing it happen as a child. You shake your head at the memory.

  
You weren't stupid. You knew he was trying to kill you. Though it seems he didn't have the guts to really do it. Unless he was waiting for the right moment. He didn't scare you in the slightest, intimidated, yes, but scare no. Some of the things he did were scary but it never truly got your heart pumping in fear.

  
You distinctly recall, when you were twelve, this one time where he came awfully close to doing it. You were hiking with your family and stumbled on a stick that had you tripping backwards off the side of the cliff. Parents have been way ahead of you for quite some time now either didn't hear your cry or the fall you had. You saw the big monster leaning against the tree, tail flicking, and his eyes dangerously narrowed. You had reached out for him with one hand which was a mistake. Least to say, at the last minute he caught you by the wrist and hauled you back up before vanishing like it never happened.

  
You smiled at that memory.

  
An hour later and it was right at lunch time. They had slipped you your meal and afterwards you would be receiving more of that 'draining liquid' as the big guy called it. He wouldn't explain it to you, yet it was painfully obvious you knew that he knew exactly what it was. You grew frustrated with him. Going back to the old way it was between you two with no talking and completely ignoring each other. And he seemed really pissy lately. Seems like the more questions you tossed at him the angrier he got so you decided to leave him alone for a while. Didn't want to seem too pushy now...

  
They served all of you, as far as you knew, home cooked meals. Green beans and okra along with ham and a cup of your choice to drink for lunch and left overs for dinner. No breakfast anymore. Not after they amped up your meds. They claimed that eating before the 'first dose of the day' would cause negative effects on who it was given to. And being the curious person you are, you decided to save the bread roll they would give you at dinner tonight to test it out. Even though that's highly a stupid decision.

  
You are quickly, ready to get it done and over with. No since in trying to push it off longer; that only means it'll take more time out of your day to recover if you wasted the time eating.

  
You called the nurse in, who was standing outside the door the whole time, after giving your tray to the clean up cart guy.

  
"Can you not fiddle around and get this over with?" You practically hissed at the fumbling nurse. She had dropped the syringe twice already, struggling with the cap that covered the needle until it finally popped off.

  
You got no response other than the needle being jammed into your thigh with more force than needed. Not that you cared. You could already feel the liquid taking its effect, seemed like it came quicker and quicker the more they forced you to take. Not that you mind, any nap was a good nap in your opinion.

  
When you jerked awake it was to the sound of the big monster who was in the corner. It seemed as if he was talking to someone through the top of the wall where three little bars were that connected to the room next to yours. He didn't seem happy, though he never did, but this time he was out right furious. You faked being asleep to listen in on his heated conversation.

  
 _"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me!?"_ He whispered, voice dripping in venom several octaves lower then usual.

  
There was a brief pause as if he was listening to something, or someone for this matter, before he growled once more. He continued to listen, a slow rumble in his chest.

_  
"If that is the case.... How the fuck would they even..."_

  
More silence.

  
 _"No... I guess not. There's no way it can be that Al—"_ he turned to look at you squinting. _".... I've got to go._ " He said louder, making it known that he knew you were awake.

_  
"I know you're awake."_

  
"Okay... And?" You lazily blink at him.

  
"....."

  
You sigh. Back at it again with no talking. You let it be, no use in trying with him. Sitting up, you rest your back against the wall. You could feel his glare on you but being the strong girl you are you ignored it. No use in doing it back, it's only result into more threats.

  
"... I didn't think anyone could see or hear you besides myself." You state in a much more softer tone.

  
"......."

  
You sigh and lean you head backwards, bumping it against the wall behind you.

_  
"They can't."_

  
"Huh?"

  
 _"No body, er, human, can see or hear me besides yourself. I was assigned to you_." He didn't make eye contact.

  
"What... 'assigned'? What does that mean?"

  
 _"Means I'm assigned to you._ " He gestured between the two of you. " _Tch what else would I mean by 'assigned_ '?"

  
Ignoring his question, you reply simple. "Explain." And that wasn't a offer, it was a demand.

  
He gave off a long defeated sigh, it was gonna have to be known sooner or later. He knew you would get curious by the time he started talking to you. He brought this upon himself. " _Listen up cause I won't repeat myself_." He began.

_  
"Monsters, as you know is what I am—what we are—, haven't always been 'invisible'—"_

  
"Wait wait.... you said 'Monsters'. You mean their are more of you?" You interrupt. That.... if that was the case. Then you really weren't crazy.

  
" _Yes_." He shot a weird look your way which made you cringe. _"I thought that was obvious...?"_

  
"Not really...." you look away. "Y'know I was actually starting to believe that they were right. That I was crazy. But... if you say there is more of you then... I guess I'm actually not huh?"

  
 _"Geez you're a fucking idiot, Of course there is more of us. We've uh... We've got a... let's just say a mission. Which is the reason we are assigned to humans_."

  
You shot him a glare, brows creasing and eyes terrible squinted up at him. You could feel the bags under your eyes crease as well. "That makes no sense. You half assed your answer. Now, tell me why you skipped around the whole part of 'just a mission'."

_  
"Can't."_

  
"Why!?" You snapped at the now glaring skeleton. He glared at the tiled floor with a deep set from that was more than the normal frown he carried on that face of his. His top 'lip' raised showing off his deadly fangs that glinted in the green tinted light that filled the room.

  
" _Because. I. Can't_." You heard the grind of his teeth which was really unpleasant. It sounded like a fork scraping across a plate and you desperately wanted to go over and let his teeth apart just to make him quit. _"You're pushing buttons you shouldn't..."_

  
"But why can't you?" You raised your voice a few notches attempting to get your question across along with getting even more angry in the process.

  
It caused him to snap; in an instant you were pinned non too gently against the spring filled mattress of a bed the institute provided. He snarled in your face, snapping at your throat in which he forced your head back to get at. _"I just fucking said I couldn't. Tell. You. Why! They won't let me!"_

  
It got deadly quiet after that, the monster still looming over you, making no sound. The only sound you could hear—possibly along with the big guy—was your heart that hammered away in your throat from the initial scare. He rested his forehead against your chest getting a closer hear for the adrenaline that rushed through you.

  
You... You honestly felt that crying in that moment. You felt the tears well up behind your open eyes and the pressure in the back of your head. They spill down your cheeks, clouded your vision. Yet you didn't sob, didn't choke on them either. They silently slid down the sides of your face and down you chin until they slid wetly across his forehead and onto the mattress below.

  
" _Hey_..."

  
You felt his body tense heavily like a rubber band ready to snap in a half. A quiet pitiful sound did leave your throat in that moment without your consent in the matter. He shifted, laying fully on you and held tilted to get a look at you. You silently begged him not to look, and looked away yourself.

  
 _"...don't cry. I hate it when you do that_." He murmured into the now wet skin on your chest.

  
"Sorry." You choked out. Man you were fucking pathetic. He'd more than likely tell you that after all this is over. "I just... I..." you let out a shuttering breath. "Sorry."

  
He didn't say anything for the longest time, letting you let out your fear and your frustration about the situation. The only noise that filled the room was your heavy unsteady breathing that ghosted across the top of his skull in short huffs.

_  
"Heh, knock knock."_

  
Your closed eyes widened. "Huh...?"

  
 _"S'your turn to say 'whos there_ '." He shifted again, looming over you with a sly, dirty smirk spreading on his face.

  
"...." you give him a skeptical look. ".....who's there..." you wipe your nose on your sleeve.

 

 

" _Water_."

 

  
"Water who...?"

_  
"Water you crying for? It's really weak of you."_

  
You frown heavily and push him off of you. What a fucking jerk. He scares you and then makes you cry but then wants to comfort you and joke about it. Unbelievable.

  
"...fuckin' prick. I knew you were gonna say something a long the lines of pathetic."

 __  
"Heh, why would I pass up the  
opportunity?"

  
He had a point.

\------------

The doctors came in for your last dose of the day. It left you drowsy, leaning both ways on the wall and on the edge of sleep. And you remember the roll of bread under your mattress. Heh, it was more than likely squished, but it was still edible. You tucked in a little bit of your covers to remember in the morning when you woke up.

 

 

**3 Days Left**

 

 

  
You woke up before they came in, and just your luck too cause they came in quickly after five minutes of your awakening.

You sat up with a jolt, making the big guy in the corner jolt at the sudden movement as well with a growl on his breath. You murmured a quick 'sorry' before taking the roll out from under the bed. As expected it was flat and dried your mouth out but otherwise as good as these rolls could get. The monster shot you a look in which you sent one back his way. It was a 'you'll see' or a 'I'll explain later' look.

And explain later you would, yet it wasn't much later. The medicine didn't even knock you out this time. Almost immediately after getting injected, as it traveled rapidly through your body, you became very nauseous and soon found your self clutching the toilet that was in the room while the monster brushed your hair out of your face. Man he was such a nice guy when he wanted to be. The porcelain was cool agains your forehead. And you watched the water swirl down the drain after it was flushed by the big guy. It was kinda soothing to watch, took your mind off of your stomach for a few seconds. He sat with you for the next hour while you heaved until nothing else came out.

 _"What the fuck_." You took that as a statement and a question. You tiredly glanced at him.

"I uhhhhhh...." you clutch the rim again leaning over and expel more of the nasty yellow acid from your empty stomach. "Ugh."

You took a minute to catch your breath. "I wanted to test something."

 _"And that something is_?" He brushed your long bangs off your sweat forehead again and gathered the rest of your hair higher up on your head so he could fan the back of your neck.

"Uhhhhh... you noticed how they don't give us breakfast anymore?" He nodded. "Well it's because they said the medicine wouldn't react right with it, and I... kinda.... sorta wanted to see what happened—don't say anything I know it was stupid!"

"...." His silence startled you for the briefest moment. _"Should've expected you to test something like that out. You've always been the most curious little thing. Heh, if you asked I could've told you_."

"I knew it." He shot you a look. "I knew you knew something about the 'medicine' they give me."

 _"I told you yesterday, if I could tell you things I would but I can't_."

"Does the medicine involve what your were talking about with... another monster I assume?" He didn't blink or give any signs of answering.

 _".... don't worry about it for now_." That must've soothed your curiosity for now. He watched your body slump forward again until you were resting your cheek against the toilet seat.

He would tell you eventually. When the time was right, the whole extent of the situation will be revealed. But it would have to wait for now. Until they released you from this... prison.

You wretched again and he pulled your hair back tighter against your skull so none would drop back into your face while you dry heaved. It was a brutal scene; you were red faced, throat and your chest were soaked and the material of your gown mopped it up like a dehydrated sponge where it met your skin. Your hands were paler than what was your normal skin tone and he'd being lying if he said he wasn't the least bit of worried. You truly were an idiot, who in their right mind would even test this on themselves? No wonder they placed you in here, the big monster shook his head.

"Auugh I feel like shit." You reached to flush the toilet but he beat you to it. You rested your face and angled it so you could look up at him. He sat against the wall, long legs stretched out in front of him. "I must look bad huh?"

_"Yeah you look pretty disgusting. A lot more than usual."_

You snorted at him. "Wow, thank you, that's just what every female wants to hear."

_"Well you're not every female are you now?"_

"I might be you smart ass." You sigh. "You're right though. I'm pretty ugly huh?"

He shrugged looking away from you and staring off into space." _You said that yourself, not me."_

"Hm." You hummed in agreement. "Yeah I guess. You just under toned it is all."

He 'tsked' at you and the both of you fell into silence, listening to the groaning air vents as the heat kicked back on and some other people groaning in thanks. They keep it cold to keep it sterile.

Your mind wondered over to Dr. J Paul. He had ordered you in for a few more tests in order for you to pass and be able to get out. One of those tests is not going to make the big guy happy in the slightest because it involves him... and that made you really nervous. You heard rumors of a machine they've confiscated from some of the street groups. A machine that lets not only just you see the monsters that follow you. Or as what the big guy said, assigned to you.

It didn't seem too friendly of an approach from the doctor. He practically said it was going to be done whether if you complied or not. It was mandatory. Thankfully He, the monster, wasn't around when the doctor came in and told you this. He provided your with a few tums and a fresh bottle of water while explaining the process of what was going to happen. Something about magic restraining or something along those lines. He didn't make it very clear, whatever type of magic he was talking about.

"Mmmhey?" You turn to lean on his exposed bony arm.

" _Hmm_..?"

"What is 'magic'? And don't give me a smart ass answer either."

A small smirk formed on his face. _"Heh, good question."_

Suddenly, oh so suddenly you were lying face down in the floor in an empty room, the big guy obviously no where around you. You sat up in alarm, back pressed to where his just was. "What the fuck. What the actually fuc—!"

He appears right in front in you, squaring at your level and pressing a hand against you mouth and holding you to the wall. " _Shhh_."

Your wide eyes met his.

And he was giving you such a serious look.

 _"Don't freak out now. We wouldn't want you to dry heave anymore_." He slowly released his hand, sliding it down you chin to your neck, a dangerous glint in his eye before he pulled back.

"What the fuck!?" You whisper harshly.

 _"S'called teleportation sweetheart. Or to dumb it down your level_ —" He knocked a knuckle on the top of your head, " _magic_."

"I know what teleportation is. It's where you travel through time." You roughly shove his hand off of you.

_"Sorta. More like it's tearin' a hole through time and space and traveling through it which you could potentially get pulled down in the void and never resurface."_

'Void...?' You thought, stomach turning again. The thought of falling had you clutching the toilet so you didn't get dizzy. You heave again, thankful that the tums don't come back up in the process. You flinched when his cold hand brushed your forehead.

 _"You're burning up_...." he pushed on your shoulders making you stand up.

You must've been running a fever. Must be another side effect to eating before the first dosage of medicine. You did feel pretty faint. You let him walk you over to the bed and he pulled the covers over your body and you watched him push the small red button on the wall above you.

Five minutes later after another push on the button Doctor J. Paul came in with a few people on his crew that you recognized. You wanted to reach out and touch the monster before they started probing you and asking question but he had already skunked over to the corner to watch in eery silence as usual.

"You stupid stupid girl. What were you thinking?" J. Paul scolded your harshly.

"I... I-I dunno.. I" you wanted to push his poking fingers off of you along with the other nurses. They fired questions off at you sometimes two at a time asking over and over 'how are you feeling?' And telling you to take deep breathes because you were hyperventilating.

"The only reason I'm hyperventilating is because y-you are all o-over me..!" You shove one of the nurses, the one to the left, off of you so you could sit up. "Just stop poking me already dammit!"

The poking immediately stopped.

"Before you ask, yes I rang. I would like a glass of water and another blanket if you'd please."

J. Paul shooed the buff lady nurse off down the hall to do just that. J pulled out a thermometer that ran from under your ear and up to your forehead. Your temperature read one hundred and one point three.

"Slowly rising." The nurse took note. "I predict it shouldn't get any higher than 103."

"Noted." The doctor murmured and took his hand running it along your cheek. The monster growled in the corner but you paid no mind to him. You were feeling highly uncomfortable and he finally released your cheek. "I'd like to have a skin scraping done tomorrow before... other test are to run."

"Hey!" Your protest. "I am not a animal!"

"D'awww of course you aren't..." he gave you pouting look stroking the top of your head. You leaned as far away as you could.   
"Good news for you: no more dosages until tomorrow night."

"......" you continued to glare at him.

"Miss ________, it is for the best. I hope you'll come around and understand." He placed his hand on your shoulder, a little bit too long to be known as a friendly gesture, before packing up his medical supplies with the nurse and leaving.

 _"What the fuck_." He blandly stated.

"I dunno.... I feel violated." You wrapped your arms around you leaning sideways against the wall and glaring at the door.

The monster in the corner got up and cautiously approached you. He went to reach out to touch you but you jerked back at the raise of his hand. You wouldn't look at him, yet you badly wanted to send him an apologizing glance. You couldn't bring yourself to do it because you weren't sorry.

Thankfully he didn't say anything and for the longest you stayed on the verge of dozing off, the quiet atmosphere lulling you into that state. Your fever was still high and you could feel it climbing the more cold you got. The big guy handed you the extra blanket which you graciously took from his wicked looking claws.

"You know.. I'm pretty cold. I was wondering since you're what you are.. a skeleton and all; do you feel temperature changes?"

_"Heh nah it all goes right through me."_

You let it be knowing he was probably pulling your leg on that one. It was fine though. Not like you wanted to talk anyway you thought with a pout because yes you really did want to talk to him and get to know him better.

_"I can feel hot and cold. I've even got burned quite a few times. It just doesn't really affect me like it would most monsters and humans."_

"I see..."

The conversation really died from there.

You're fever finally broke a little while later after reaching its peak. Even though you're thankful for it, you couldn't help but mentally complain at hot it was in the room. The covers has long been thrown from your body and your shirt rolled up under your breast. You wiped an outrageous amount of sweat, to you at least, from your forehead before turning over in your bed.

'Today had been awful. But it's okay, only a few more days until you're out of this shit hole...' you tell yourself, eyes dropping. You thought about the big guy, slipping into a post fevered dream, or as one would say a half asleep state.

Speaking of the big guy, you heard him shift behind you, but you were half paying attention.

 _"It's Sans_.." He murmured.

You didn't say anything but you did smile. You wouldn't let him know that you heard.

It'll be your little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll update next but it will happen. I won't leave anything incomplete. I just don't have that in me. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter to kick things off and give you a taste. I'll try to update as much as possible with long chapters (because what's the fun in a short chapter every update amiright?)


End file.
